Hidden Secret
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Everyone have a hidden secret, it can be a obsession of something, a secret of their past, or maybe hobby that will make them extremely embarrassed or snapped when someone know it or want to kill them if they do something with it. And, it can even make someone like Chrome snapped at her dear, Mukuro-sama. Rate T for safety.


**A/N: **Ciao! I know that I'm not supposed to write something not on my poll, but this idea just come in random. If the response is good, and this chapter at least get five reviews, I will make the continuation. PLEASE DO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE, I WILL CLOSE IT AT THE END OF THE YEAR. OH, AND PLEASE DO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER TOO, THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE! I will have my year end term test next week, so I don't know if I will be updating anymore story, wish me luck, and hope you guys enjoy this new story.

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 1

Unforgivable

* * *

It was usual morning for Tsuna, where he already need to take care of a bunch of paperwork after breakfast.

Suddenly, the door to his office was opened. And running inside with scared face, is Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro? Do you need something?"

Fear was written all over Mukuro's face. And it wasn't something normal.

"H-Hide me, please!" He said as he jumped under Tsuna's table. "If anyone looking for me, don't tell them I'm here!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow when he heard that. But before he can asked anymore, a knock was heard. The man first supposed that it will be Gokudera, adding more nightmare (paperwork) for him. But, the one he saw is a purple haired girl, wearing a eye-patch to cover one of her eye.

A few years ago, she was timid and shy. But now, she's been braver, though she was still a little bit shy. And on top of it, the pineapple on her hair is gone.

"Boss, do you see Mukuro-sama after breakfast?"

Tsuna blinked, and was about to answer when suddenly he feel Mukuro is grabbing his leg, tears well up in his eyes.

"I-I'm not." He said, faking a smile. "Can't you feel his presence?"

Chrome shook her head slowly. "He hide his presence perfectly." The girl replied. "Well then... You really... REALLY don't see him, right, Boss?"

When Chrome asked again with a frown, Tsuna swear that for a moment, he felt a thick murderous intent, and her eyes looked like she was ready to kill.

"I-I'm not."

As soon as the word escaped Tsuna's mouth, Chrome smiled again.

"Thanks, Boss, sorry for disturbing you." The woman said as she closed the door.

The man unconsciously letting out a sighed of relieve together with Mukuro.

As soon as Mukuro crawled out of under the table, Tsuna asked him. "Did you running away from Chrome?" Mukuro answered with a nod. "Why?"

"I-It's..."

Just when Mukuro want to answer, the door is suddenly opened again. "Boss, I forget that Gokudera-san asked me to bring this to yo- Mukuro-sama...?"

Chrome's expression was completely neutral at first, but when she spotted and said Mukuro's name... It was like that she just see an annoying fly that she wanted to kill as quick as she can.

"...Boss, did you lie to me?" Chrome turned to Tsuna, her fringe covering her eyes.

"I'm not, Mukuro just entered this room. I was about to call you." He said quickly, immediately getting 'you traitor!' look from Mukuro.

Suddenly, Chrome's trident appeared on her hand. She pushed Mukuro out of the opened window with it. Tsuna could just gasped when that happened.

_'...Chrome? You don't get possessed by Daemon are you?!'_ He thought as he blinked when Chrome walked to the window and jumped out.

From the window, he could see Chrome was stabbing her trident to the ground, just about one centi from Mukuro's face.

"K-ku-kufufu, I-I'm sorry, N-nagi." Mukuro said, putting both of hands in defense.

Chrome twirled her trident as she kick Mukuro. "Sorry?" She snorted. "As if. This time I won't let you go." The purplenette said with a smirk.

Tsuna could only watch in horror. Sure he know that time had passed, and Chrome has changed. But, the way she act right now is way to OOC!

'What the hell have you done to her, Mukuro?!'

"I still can tolerate you entering my room without permission." She said. "But-"

Tsuna gulped, curious about the reason.

"-EATING MY CHOCOLATE IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

...

"I-I'm s-sorry, N-Nagi."

"And I already said... NO WAY. SHUT THE FU** OFF, YOU SON OF A BI***!"

The door to Tsuna's office is opened again, all of the guardians except Hibari entered his room.

"Juudaime! What's with that loud voice?!" Gokudera asked, panicked.

Yamamoto, with his sword ready, asked too. "Is there any intruder?!"

"What extremely happened, Sawada?!" Ryohei asked in fighting stance.

Lambo, just yawned before he looked outside and point at the garden. "I-Is that Chrome nee-chan and Creepy Eyes?"

Then everyone watched as Chrome stab the ground around Mukuro with her trident, and overflowing killing intent. They can't see it, but Chrome must be putting illusion on Mukuro, because the man is screaming with a really, really scared faces.

"W-what happen, Juudaime?"

Tsuna is silent for a moment, before smiling and turned to his guardian. "I suggest that none of us eat Chrome's chocolate from now on."

So today, we've all known, that Chrome is in love with chocolate, and anyone touching her chocolate... Well, you don't want to end up in hospital for a few weeks like Mukuro, right?

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

So that's it, GIVE ME YOUR RESPONSE, REVIEW! You know, sometimes I lack motivation because the lack of review, I supposed it's like a fuel for author. I'M SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR!

See you again, don't flame me~


End file.
